


Unwanted Observations

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Reiji wasn't born blind. He can see an asshole a mile away.





	Unwanted Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, according to some canon guidebook or something, Reiji got the scar on his forehead due to his father. That means he saw his father then, right?
> 
> Please excuse spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, possible ooc-ness (Reiji is a hard character for me to write), and potential mistaken canon facts if the info I state is in fact, not canon.

Reiji wasn’t born blind. He can see an asshole a mile away. He could tell that his father wasn’t a good man, just by looking at a photo of him alone.

One day, good old dad then tried to beat up mom. Reiji will never regret getting in the way between the two of them. He would make the same choice over again.

Seeing his dad in person made Reiji realize he can’t deny how much the Kandori men share an eerie resemblance to each other.

It only gave Reiji all the more reason to kill his own half brother.


End file.
